A Change in the Tides
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: With their friendship put to the test, will Saix and Axel go through with their original plan to overthrow Xemnas? Or will Saix let Axel fall?
1. Failure and Caution

A/N: Once again, my twisted view on a popular subject, the Axel-Saix friendship, but I guarantee you, this one has an ending NOBODY (a pun) would expect!

Summary: With their friendship put to the test, will Saix and Axel go through with their original plan to overthrow Xemnas? Or will Saix let Axel fall?

Warnings and Disclaimers: I do NOT own anything, except my perverted mind.

Pairings: They will be established and malleable in future chapters.

:::::

A Change in the Tides

:::::

Chapter 1: Failure and Caution

Axel stumbled through the corridor of darkness, dragging his now limp legs behind him. He groaned, collapsing on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling, holding out his hand in front of his face, desperately hoping that the room would stop fading. He was starting to feel dizzy, his wounds were leaking blood on his white sheets, but he didn't care about that.

No, what he cared about was his mission. He had failed it miserably.

He didn't know what to do now, he trembled in fear slightly. The repercussions for this were unknown and he feared being turned into a dusk. The Superior had told him to gather intelligence on the keyblader. He had been spotted and was forced to flee (dropping an important document), not only revealing the organization's existence but its way of transport as well.

As if that hadn't been enough, he had run into a large crowd of Darksides and Behemoths, causing the injuries he now bared. He rolled his head over to look at the clock on the wall. It was minutes away from a formal gathering in the Grey Room, a welcome change from the Room Where Nothing Gathers.

He sighed, lifting his limp body off the bed and portalling over to the Grey Room. He looked around and his green eyes connected with a concerned pair of golden ones. Saix approached him, looking him top to bottom before his eyebrows set in a fixed position. To anyone else he would have appeared unchanged, but to Axel, no to the vessel of Lea, he was a concerned Isa glacing right back at him.

"Number VIII, what happened? Did you accomplish your mission?"

_What happened? Are you alright? Will the Superior be angry? What did you do?_

It never ceased to amaze Axel how Saix could convey so much with so little words and barely a fraction of an inch of expression on his face. He sighed, running a hand through his red locks, "Saix, I messed up…..The Superior's going to kill me."

_Why are we not on a first-name basis anymore Isa? What happened to us? I'm glad you're concerned though, I'm in trouble, I might need your help with the Superior._

"What did you mess up?"

_How bad is it? Will I need to do something drastic? What did you do now Lea?_

A deep voice bounced off the walls and echoed through both sets of ears, "Number VIII managed to successfully 'mess up' everything assigned to him on his mission, a complete failure."

Both turned to face an angry Superior.

:::::::

A/N: YESSSSS! I have finally started it! I love writing the translation between Isa/Saix and Lea/Axel. Please R&R!

-Oh and I'm co-writing a humorous (slightly Xemsai) fic w/ Sailorstar165 called _The Rooms That Never Were. _It's about what REALLY happened during Roxas' first week. Marly is girly and Vexen is nuts with ZHE CHEMICALS! Xigbar knows that X marks the spot and Axel is a pyro, so in other words, nothing TOO unusual? I suggest you guys try it out and PM me about it, b/c it's on her account, or just review it and hopefully I'll see it!


	2. Choose a Side

A/N: I read some more Saxel fics, and I feel a need to continue this with Lea/Isa. I love the pair, but the friendship is…well, you'll see….

:::

A Change in the Tides

:::

Chapter 2: Choose a Side

Axel turned in what seemed like slow motion towards Xemnas.

"_Lea. We need to go now, this castle, I have a bad feeling."_

"_Lea…come on, please, you're my friend, listen to me."_

"_LEA GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_

"_Lea….I can't feel my heart anymore, what's happened to us?"_

He looked into the amber eyes of his superior with dread. Xemnas snarled a little, his presence outside of his office had drawn the other members to observe. Even the basement dwellers had wandered up to watch Axel's demise.

"Number VIII, I will not tolerate this failure, you have leaked more than enough to the boy. What have you to say in your defense?"

_Everything faded to black. The icy feeling of it gripping his chest. He looked over. 'Why? Why did you push me out of the way Isa?'_

_The boy was drenched in blood, his face was marred, an X craved into it, the black creatures were surrounding him._

_Lea tried to regain his feet. Isa had protected him. He was everything to him. He needed to move. He needed to save him. He was everything…._

_I won't let you fade._

_He pulled himself to his feet._

_The air was stagnant._

_The creatures were swarming._

_He needed to move._

_He ran towards him. 'Isa. Please be…'_

_And it happened…_

_His world collapsed around him._

_Isa started to fade._

"_NO! ISA!" He shouted into the air, reaching towards the hand._

"_Lea….please…..run-"_

"_No! Isa! Please!" He shoved the creatures off his body._

_It was too late._

_The tendrils crawled up his legs and his aqua eyes looked into Lea's. "I'm…sorry Lea…"_

"_Sorry….for what?"_

_He disappeared._

_His heart seemed to dissolve with him._

_Isa._

_Why?_

…_I'm nothing without you….._

_And then Lea disappeared after him._

"I have nothing to say Superior," Axel hung his head, the images flashing before his eyes like a sad movie.

"That's too bad Number VIII," he drew out his ethereal blades, "I don't need any more dusks."

Axel felt the air draw around him. The red blade lifted in the air.

"_Isa, where are we? Are we dead?...Isa?...Why do you look like that? What's wrong?"_

"_Isa…why don't you smile anymore?"_

The was a sudden gasp and a grunt that followed.

He saw blue.

"_Isa,…I don't know what to think anymore, I don't trust this Organization, there's something wrong. Xemnas doesn't want what we want."_

"_And what do we want Lea?"_

"_Our hearts, our friendship, or memories…."_

"_What if that can't be accomplished?"_

"…_.I want you back Isa….just Isa…..I miss you."_

He was standing in front of him, like he always did, and like he always would.

"_They're puppets Axel."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_They're just pawns for the Organization, you know this, why have a fake friendship, and ruin a real one?"_

"_Is our friendship ruined?"_

"…_.I don't know anymore Lea."_

"Number VII, did you just strike me?"

Saix stood in front of Axel, his Claymore in hand, growling protectively, "You will not touch him, I will not allow it."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I love doing the flashbacks, they'll come into play later.

Please R&R!


	3. Shattered Memories

Disclaimer: Some real quotes, not mine. (possible B.b.S. spoilers if you squint)

::::

Chapter 3: Shattered Memories

:::::

I sobbed.

I saw you fall and I couldn't contain it anymore.

Why?

_Do you know why the sun sets red?_

They looked at you with pity and meager appreciation for what you did.

I watched and was unable to stop you from going.

_Did you commit to memory yet bud?_

Was it my fault?

_I'll never leave you, it's a promise, I mean come on, we're friends right?_

Is it because he looked like him?

_I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time._

I miss you now.

_Oh? You mean I was supposed to lie._

Weren't you supposed to be immortal in people's memories?...

Why am I forgetting you then?

_I sure hope you don't have friends like him._

_I'm sorry….I never listen to you…._

Should I have left with you?

_All I can see is…_

…red…..

:::

I looked up at the sunset and scratched my head. Why was it so important? The sun was a beautiful shade of red and yet, all I could think of was emerald green.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Cookies for anyone who understood this.

Please R&R!


	4. Ending

A/N: Instead of doing my usual lots of little chapters, I smashed them all into one. Enjoy.

Wanted to wrap this story up~

* * *

_A Change in the Tides_

**Chapter 4: Moon Blocks out the Darkness**

The ethereal blade hissed against the Claymore and Axel opened his eyes slowly, "S-Saix?"

Saix didn't say anything, just took a step back and forced his weight forward, making the tanned man stumble as he growled, narrowing amber eyes at the Berserker. Xemnas snapped, "Number VII….if you do not move away and plead, yes I mean plead with me to forgive you, I will kill you as well."

Saix snorted, eyes flickering with bits of gold in their depths, he stepped to the side, holding Axel behind him as he moved, "You and I both know you don't like to be challenged…."

Xemnas let out a chilling laugh, "Of course not, but I told you to keep bedroom matters in the bedroom did I not? Or are you just openly declaring rebellion?"

Saix slammed the weapon down, creating a shockwave as Xemnas flipped out of the way, "Rebellion? This is me defending my friend!"

Xemnas danced around him, striking and pulling back, mocking Saix's harrying style of fighting, "We have no hearts, thus friendships are obsolete."

Saix snarled, "You are so inhuman Xemnas."

Axel was watching what could only be described as an insane lover's spat going on in front of him.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Questioning Motives**

Xemnas roared, "Inhuman? We are nobodies! We feel nothing! We can never be human again! We can never be the same! Even with our hearts!" He realized what he said all too late as there was a mutual disgruntled murmur around the Organization, what was the point of getting their hearts back then?

Xemnas turned to them, "My comrades! Let us get rid of this traitor and go back to the way it was!"

Xigbar frowned, "…But Xemnas, you just-"

Xemnas glared at him, "You dare to question me? After all I've done for this Organization? I feed you! I clothe you! I make sure all your stupid whims are met! YOU ARE TRULY NOTHING WITHOUT ME!"

Xaldin's eyes narrowed, "…..then I guess we'll give it a try."

* * *

**Chapter 6: A United Front**

Xemnas glowered at everyone, turning to face each and every person before muttering, "Over my dead body-"

"-because you never wanted your heart back…did you Xemnas?"

Xemnas paused, looking at the Schemer, whose irises reflected the child he once was, "You wanted power and we were steps to get it, weren't we?"

Xemnas chuckled, "….of course." He lifted off the ground and his eyes turned a color that resembled fire. He raised his arms and thorns of Nothingness sprung from them, trapping everyone in the room and preventing escape. He laughed, a chilling and maniacal sound, "Well I've gathered enough hearts, Kingdom Hearts is almost complete." His body stop hovering, stuck in midair as he began to glow, sucking the power out of Kingdom Hearts.

Roxas squealed, "No! The hearts! He's taking it all!"

Axel noticed his body moving, his arm flexed, his hand summoned a Chakram, the weapon engulfed in flames and he tossed it, hitting Xemnas in the back, startling the man, leaving an opening.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Darkness Never Truly Fades**

Suddenly Xemnas was encircled with vines, his arms held a part, the ethereal blades pointed away from everyone as their weapons hit him and wounded him. But they could not kill him.

Only one weapon could do that.

Roxas got a running start before being tossed up by Lexaeus, not losing momentum as the keyblade neared the man. He raised it and the light filled the room, blinding everyone.

When the room cleared they saw what was left of a boot, fading away into nonexistence.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Red Moon**

Weeks passed.

The Organization tried to recover normalcy.

Saix was appointed the new leader, with Xigbar as his Second-in-Command. It was a weird way of running things, but things got done. Kingdom Hearts no longer hung in the sky, a regular moon hung in its place, as if signifying that the Diviner was here and not the Superior. Saix never let anyone refer to him as such, there was only one Superior, and that man was dead.

Friendships strengthened.

Saix found himself spending more and more time with his old friend, his Lea. He joined him and Roxas at the Clock Tower, he started smiling again. Axel started to eat with him, sitting close to him at meals instead of just with Roxas.

Saix was happy again.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A New Outlook**

Then the day came.

Vexen had found it out, a new way to get their hearts. They only needed to find their heartless.

The search began.

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Flickering in the Flame**

With the promise of hearts on the horizon, Saix couldn't help notice how his friend was returning to his old routine. He stopped asking him for ice cream, but maybe that was because he was too busy? That must be it. It couldn't be anything else.

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Promise of Life**

Everyone celebrated their newly obtained hearts differently, some gathered together and partied the night away, some performed experiments on themselves to prove they were human once more. Others went back to their old lives on their old worlds. Saix sat in Xemnas' office, which was now his, the lingering musky smell of Xemnas comforted him, even if he wouldn't admit it.

He held the rose between his fingers he had asked Marluxia to grow, it was purple, a rare rose but one Axel had claimed was quite beautiful. Saix contemplated how to give it to him, what chance he needed to take.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Fire Starts to Fade**

His footsteps echoed in the night as he made his way to the door marked No. VIII, a soft smile played across his normally stoic expression. He knocked on the door once; getting no response he left the rose outside his door, hopes still high.

The next day it was revealed that Roxas ran off to join his other half, Sora.

Where had Axel gone?

* * *

**Chapter 13: More Empty than Before**

There was a piece of paper, a scrap ripped off and charred from a notebook of some sort.

Only three words left on it.

_Now it's meaningless._

_ ~Axel._

He found himself trembling as he clutched the note and he stomped the rose into the ground, tossing the note aside and damning the pyro to hell.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Whispers of Misery**

He sobbed quietly against the cherry desk, his head in his hands and his shoulders sagging. He couldn't believe that Axel had left him there, his friend before this had all happened, the friend he had just killed someone for, the friend he had killed….a lover for.

The friend?

Was he a friend?

He felt something on his shoulder, a deep voice cooing to him softly, "No."

He whirled around to smack a hand off his shoulder, eyes widening as his mind played tricks on him.

Surely only his mind.

He touched the still warm space on his shoulder, the scent of cinnamon lingering behind, having dripped off those beautiful tan fingers.

That couldn't be possible.

* * *

**Epilogue: An Unwelcome Visit**

He pulled the dark blue covers over his head, watching the moonlight stream through the sheets and dance across his skin. He didn't understand. He was dead.

He looked at his own fingers, did it matter anyone?

His ears twitched, still the elven pointed ears that he had grown accustomed to and he still had all his nobody features, at least Xemnas was right about that. They could never be the same after all that. They could never be human again. To go so far into the realm of the supernatural and flaunt their newly acquired hearts was egotistical.

He could never be Isa again.

Now that Axel…Lea was gone.

He no longer wanted to be Isa.

He was Saix now and forever more.

He heard something and his ears twitched, setting against his hair and a low growl emitting from his throat. He reached up to grab the covers and move them away from his face, when another set of fingers moved it for him. He looked back into amber orbs, staring into their deep fiery abyssal depths and wondering when he forgot the extra weight on the bed. How long had he been there?

When had he arrived?

How was he…?

"He left didn't he?"

Saix looked back up, watching the tan man lean on his elbow in a casual manner, then Saix realized he wasn't wearing his Organization uniform. He was wearing his own personal moon-pajamas that were too small for him, clinging to his skin and showing off muscles. His eyes raked in the sight before he blushed and turned away, "How-"

"Why not?"

Saix snarled, "What do you mean?"

Xemnas yawned, lifting the covers and cuddling in, "I can do as I like, I never died, merely disappeared, the keyblade never connected you see."

Saix blinked, feeling the arms wrap around him, "Aren't you..mad?"

Xemnas smiled up at him, setting his head on the Diviner's chest, eyes still apathetic, his heart held no more emotions, "What a human response." He raised his hand and the blinds dropped, his amber eyes glowing in the darkness before his eyelids shut, the soft sound of him sleeping filling the room.

"What do I do now?"

A soft murmur, "Live."

* * *

A/N: As you have noticed, I actually followed the sequence of pairings very well from Saxel, AkuRoku to my favorite Xemsai. I know you're like 'omfg Xemsai again?' and I'm gonna say…YEP.


End file.
